Cuddle
by Kitskune Miyake
Summary: Dick, Wally, and Artemis cuddle post-mission. It isn't just a love for each other: it's a need for each other. [Museum Heist, RobWallArt, whatever you call it]


Author Comments: Just wanted to give a threesome ship a try. I've been dying to write some Museum Heist. Feedback is appreciated.

Ownership is disclaimed. I own the writing alone. Characters belong to WB, sadly.

* * *

"Scoot over, Missy. You're hogging the bed."

"Can it, Wally. 'M too tired right now."

"Lame. Scoot over, my butt is slipping off."

"Guys," Dick finally butt in, "I can't sleep with you guys yelling on either side of my ear. Now, can this idiocy finally end?"

The two on either side of him murmured in assent. Dick felt Wally's warm arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to the redhead's body. He shifted so the smaller boy fit into the curve of his body, but Dick was a growing kid. He had finally hit his growth spurt, and that made cuddling a bit awkward. Also, his elbows and ankles were pointy, and they dug into Wally's skin. However, he didn't mind; simply being around Dick like this was worth any trouble.

Artemis pressed against Dick as well, throwing her arm over his and Wally's bodies. She shifted until she felt comfortable, but now her knee was digging into Dick's thigh. "Arty, think you can shift your leg a little?" She made a sound between a groan and a whine, clearly communicating her displeasure at the idea of moving. Dick shifted instead, making it so his ass rested against her thigh.

She hummed in pleasure, but Wally whined now. "Dick, your knee's pointy. Unbend it."

Dick huffed, frustration leaking from his lanky form. "Look, you both are the ones who wanted a post-mission cuddle. If this idiocy doesn't end, I'm kicking you both out." Both of them let out noises of protest, but he didn't relent. "Hush now. The others are still in the mountain, and they can probably hear you two."

"It's Kid Mouth's fault. He's—"

"Hush. Both of you are getting really annoying now. Wally, slide down a little so we'll all fit." Wally complied, sliding his body down so his head pressed against Dick's chest. Dick in turn relaxed against Artemis's warm form, his head fitting comfortably in the crook of her neck. They fit together like a set of mismatched spoons. Artemis idly traced a scar on Dick's shoulder, and Wally rubbed his soft hair against Dick like an attention-starved kitty cat. Dick hummed at the contact, relishing the proximity of the two he loved most.

Their relationship was complicated in nature and subtleties, but that night boiled down to a longing for intimacy. The three of them had their own faults and hang-ups, ones that brought out the best in their relationship. It had taken Artemis's own longing for a family to reach through Wally's fear of commitment. Wally's calm persistence could break through Dick's many masks, reaching through to a broken, fearful boy who acted much older than he needed to. Even Dick's quiet intuition spoke to the Artemis few saw, a guarded girl with a glass heart. They had all been broken and put together, and only they saw the full extent of each other's pains and complexities.

The trio pressed closer together, heated by Wally's unusually warm body and Dick's soft comforters. They buried themselves in each other, relishing in the cinnamon scent of Wally's body wash and the smell of strawberry from Artemis's shampoo. Artemis sunk her face into Dick's soft hair, one hand tangled in the black locks. Her other hand laced with Wally's calloused hand at the bottom of Dick's ribcage, holding the precious boy between their two forms. Dick had his hands wrapped protectively around Wally's head, cradling it to his chest. They all protected each other, each one a guard to the other's fragileness.

They drifted off to sleep, knowing how they would have to act the next day to hide their relationship. Artemis would leave the room first, showering to get the two boys' scents off her and going to cook breakfast. Wally would drag himself to his room, leaving Dick curled up alone, pillows and blankets askew. It was a relatively easy façade to maintain. The others, they wouldn't understand. They weren't human; they never went through the pains they suffered. The intricacies of their relationship would be misunderstood.

They weren't looking for sex or gratification. They were looking for comfort. Artemis only wanted the feeling of being wanted as she fell asleep; Wally needed the sense of security he couldn't find at home with parents who would never understand the psychological damage Wally had suffered as a hero; Dick longed for a sense of closeness, one hard to obtain at Wayne Manor.

Maybe it was selfish; maybe it was clingy and unhealthy. Maybe it would all fall apart one day. Maybe they were setting themselves up for heartbreak and codependency. But this was what they needed. And they were fine with that.

* * *

Okay, so am I any good at Museum Heist? Man, I hope so...

Review please. I like to know how I'm doing.


End file.
